


Probis Neuanfang

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, Stark Industries, a new beginning for Probi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Tim wusste, dass seine Zeit beim NCIS sich dem Ende zuneigte - jetzt ging es darum, die richtige Entscheidung für seine weitere Zukunft zu treffen...





	Probis Neuanfang

Nach Tonys Kündigung hatte er nicht lange gewartet, sondern hatte sofort Kontakt mit den Head-Huntern aufgenommen.   
Was auch nicht weiter schwer gewesen war, da die letzte Mail gerade erste einige wenige Wochen zurücklag. Und wie er vermutet hatte, hatten mehrere Angebote auf ihn gewartet. Unter anderem auch von Stark Industries. Wie bereits seit Beginn seiner Uni-Zeit.  
Gott sei Dank hatte er beim NCIS so viel Urlaub und Überstunden angesammelt, dass er in Washington relativ schnell die Zelte abbrechen und nach New York ziehen konnte. Selbst nach dem Angriff der Außerirdischen hat er ziemlich schnell ein gutes Appartement gefunden.  
Er war froh, dass das mit der Trennung vom NCIS so schnell und schmerzlos geklappt hatte. Denn soweit er mitbekommen hatte, arbeitete Gibbs im Grunde genommen auch nur noch die nächsten drei Monate ehe er in seinen Vorruhestand trat. Und der SecNav war gerade dabei beim NCIS Klarschiff zu machen. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte Shepard in den vergangenen Tagen ihr Amt als Direktorin niedergelegt und Ziva war zurück nach Israel deportiert worden. Mit einem Einreise-Verbot in die USA.   
Er wusste nicht, was Tony dem SecNav geschickt hatte. Er war sich aber mehr als hundertprozentig sicher, dass diese Wellen durch Tony ausgelöst worden waren.   
Ihm war keineswegs die Frustration entgangen, die sich immer mehr in Tony und auch Gibbs wegen einiger Dinge, die Ziva betrafen, angestaut hatte.   
Und jetzt im Nachgang sah er auch, dass Ziva es von Anfang an darauf angelegt hatte, das Team auseinanderzubringen. 

Aber seit einigen Wochen saß er also hier.   
Im neuen Herzen von Stark Industries. Im Stark-Tower.   
Hier, wo Erfindungen voran getrieben wurden, die dem Rest der Menschheit Meilenweit voraus waren.   
Von dem was er bisher mitbekommen hatte, lag ein Teil der Aufgaben der Entwicklungsabteilung darin, die Erfindungen von Mr. Stark, welche der Menschheit Lichtjahre voraus waren, massentauglich zu machen. Sprich: die Lichtjahre zu Meilen reduzieren.   
Ihm schwirrte immer noch der Kopf von den ganzen Informationen mit denen er Anfangs zugeschüttet worden war.   
Aber ihm gefiel die Arbeit.   
Sie machte ihm Spaß. Forderte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm beim NCIS gefehlt hatte. Allerdings fiel ihm erst auf, dass ihm beim NCIS etwas gefehlt hatte, als er den direkten Vergleich zwischen seiner Arbeit dort und hier bei SI hatte.  
Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf:  
Stark Industries stand geschlossen hinter ihrem Boss.   
Ja, sie hatten einige Auf und Abs mit Mr. Stark.   
Aber am Ende hatte sich Tony Stark immer wieder aufgerappelt und sich um die Firma und seine Angestellten gekümmert.   
Die Kämpfe, die er mit dem Rest des Vorstandes austrug, damit es seinen Angestellten an nichts fehlte, waren legendär.   
Einer seiner Aussprüche lautete wohl:  
Meine Angestellten sind es, die die Milliarden, auf denen ihr euch ausruht, erwirtschaften. Warum sollen wir also nicht etwas davon wieder zurückgeben? Nur damit Euer Stück vom Kuchen etwas größer ausfällt? Nicht mit mir!  
Oder so ähnlich…  
Und das wussten sie auch nur, weil Mr. Stark das in Richtung Vorstand geschleudert hatte, während er wutentbrannt aus dem Meetingraum herausgestürmt war und die Vorzimmerdamen es mitbekommen hatten.  
Aber Mr. Stark hatte sich am Ende durchgesetzt und SI Mitarbeiter verfügten jetzt über das beste Rundum-Sorglos Paket mit den entsprechenden Gehältern, welches es auf dem Erdenrund gab. Wer also eine Stelle bei Stark Industries ergatterte, hatte im Grunde genommen ausgesorgt. Was die Angestellten mit Loyalität und verdammt guter Arbeitsmoral belohnten.   
SI stand hinter ihrem Arbeitgeber.   
Und alle, die neu anfingen, wurden in der Regel schnell… assimiliert… oder gingen recht schnell wieder…


End file.
